The Phantom of the Opera  Alternate Ending
by bellac611
Summary: ONE-SHOT!  What would happen if Christine chose Erik but didnt leave with Raoul.  Note this is my first POTO fan fiction so bare with me.


**Hello this is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction and yes it is a one-shot so please bare with me lol. I wanted an alternate ending to this story because i honestly wish that Christine would of stayed with Erik. I felt so bad. Anyways, i am rambling so here ya go!**

* * *

It was quiet except for the sound of the water gently making that little _plopping_ noise as it broke against the land in the Phantom's lair and all of our breathing, which was coming out as deep pants.

Both Raoul and the Phantom stared up at me with expectancy. How on earth could I choose?

I saw my once Angel of Music grip the rope tighter. The same rope that was lassoed around my fiancée's neck.

Angel only gave me two options: Deny him and kill Raoul, or set Raoul free and end my days with Angel.

I recalled when I used to dream about meeting my mysterious Angel of Music.

But what I once use to dream, I now dread.

Raoul fought so hard to free me from this nightmare. And now here we are.

Me choosing my lover's fate.

"You've tried my patience," hissed Angel, "now make your choice!"

He tugged hard on the rope to prove his case.

I closed my eyes and felt one of the many tears glide lightly down my cheek.

I had made my choice. This was the point of no return.

"Pitiful creature of darkness," I stepped down into the water and began walking towards my fate.

"What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."

I slipped the ring that Raoul had given me as an engagement ring, that Angel had stolen, onto my finger.

He was so tall that I had to stand on my toes to reach him.

I moaned slightly as my lips met Angels.

For a brief second I forgot all about Raoul. Forgot all about the Phantom of the Opera.

Everything except me here with my Angel of Music.

He pulled away and I realized slowly that he was crying.

I heard Raoul grunt as he struggled again with his restraints, cursing.

Angel took my hand and led me back up onto the dry land and pulled me into a room.

"Wait here." he said, then closed the door.

I did as told and sat on one of the leather chairs.

About a minute later, he came back. I stood.

"What happened? Where is Raoul?"

"He is taking one of the secret tunnels out of the house." he dodged my first question.

I sighed and looked down. Hoping he would one day forgive me.

Then a glove covered finger lifted my chin up and I was met with a pair of green eyes.

Still filled with many emotions: sadness, happiness, and regret.

"Christine, I love you." he whispered.

I leaned forward and kissed him once again.

"I love you, Angel."

"Please, My name is Erik." he stroked my cheek lightly.

"Erik." I breathed.

Just then, there was a distant splash of water that echoed off the walls through the tunnel.

At first I thought that maybe it was Raoul coming back; but the voice that called "Christine!" was famine.

_Meg_, I thought.

I looked from the tunnel entrance back to Erik.

But I wasn't relieved to hear them coming to rescue me. Just the opposite.

I didn't want to leave Erik. Not now, not ever.

He must of saw it on my face because he pulled me with him gently towards the last of the mirrors.

He brushed the curtain to the side and picked up a fallen candle stick.

"Cover your face." he instructed, and I did.

He pulled back and swung at the glass.

None of it hit me but I looked at the ground and found shards at my feet.

He then pulled my hand from my face and smiled as we walked though the frame.

The curtain fell back into place, leaving the secret tunnel pitch black.

But I was not frightened. I knew that Erik wouldn't hurt me.

Of course I would never be able to forget about the many people he had murdered.

I could forgive him, though. He didn't know any better.

He grew up with violence and hatred.

Yes, I would forgive him.

The calls searching for me were becoming more and more distant.

I smiled to that.

When I was sure we were far enough that they wouldn't be able to hear us, I began to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came…."

Our duet continued on and on even after we were out of the Opera house.

We met with the horse that I had seen when I was first brought down to his lair.

Erik lifted me up and climbed on after me.

I turned around and kissed him once again before we rode into the wintry, dark December night.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I wanted for this to be as realistic as possible but...yeah haha.**

**I also struggled how Raoul would leave, so i just made it to where Erik avoids answering. **

**Review please!  
**


End file.
